


And I don't want to think about it when I go to sleep at night,  can you hear it in the wind? I call your name.

by BettyJean



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, British Singers RPF, tim curry fandom
Genre: "If you were the devil I'd pay to go to hell", Bring you Curry, Brings you Curry, Crying, Crying out as I write, Curryfest, Death-defying love, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I don't thank my sleep for this, I love Tim Curry, I love you Tim, I was cried out as I woke, I'll protect you from the hooded claw, If anything I'll be crying, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by..., Intimacy, Love, Love Stories, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Marry me Tim Curry, My Love, My world my love my life, Nightmares, Please don't leave me, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Serve you Curry, Serves you Curry, So Married, Their Love Is So, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim Curry is my Everything, Tim Curry is my life, Tim Curry 💞 Betty Jean, Tim Curry: enough said, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, We belong, blame it on nightmares, everything i need, fluffycurry, husband and wife, inspired by awful nightmare brought to me from the deepest and darkest of pits of shit, love love love, married to Curry, my husband, nothing hurts like living without you, please, seriously, sheer happiness, waking up cried out, wrote this to: I call your name by Roxette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJean/pseuds/BettyJean
Summary: And I close the door behind me, I turn the lights all down,there's no-one there beside me, I call your name.And I don't want to think about it but I wind up all the same,nothing'll ever change, I call your name.I call your name...💞
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You, Tim Curry (Real Person)/Betty Jean (Character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And I don't want to think about it when I go to sleep at night,  can you hear it in the wind? I call your name.

_“Fuck, I have to get up at **eight** tomorrow,”_

Tim sighed and he paced around the bed to his side and slid under the covers. He lifted his arm and lazily rested the back of his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright lamp in the ceiling. I was rubbing my eyes sleepily, and yawning so bad my jaw started to hurt; waiting for him to turn it off and turn to me but I grew desperate. 

_“Oh boohoo,”_ I snapped jokingly and walked over to the light switch to turn it off for him.

_“I get up at seven everyday, love.”_ I continued, sat on his side, pinching his bicep lightly and the room got dark with the simple flick of a switch. He chuckled quietly. 

_"True, baby, so true. I shouldn't complain..."_ His lips caressing my forehead before they pecked a soft and deliberated kiss on the very center of it. 

I began to walk back to my side of the bed but something hit me. A very vivid memory from the last time our bedroom had been this dark; last night. Any other night I’d be longing to go cuddle with the dark silhouette between the sheets that was Tim but today there was something traumatic about it.

_"I take the best view with me to work everyday..."_ I raised my eyebrows and smiled wholeheartedly as his lips edges crowned a big smile, his eyes, full, a gazillion stars landing all over me, knowing as he knew I love watching him sleep, observing each and every tiny detail closely while brushing teeth, doing make up... Literally every second is a treasure, not to mention his snoring being the cutest snore this universe ever heard. I love sleeping to the light that comes from the windows, I love it when his eyes and smile are the illumination of the whole room, dancing in that atmosphere. 

_-"I'm stupid. He reads me like a book. Lucky if he doesn't look at me like someone has to tell about something"-_ I thought to myself in absolute annoyance. 

_“You’re the best wife ever, always quiet in the morning, letting me sleep, while you're getting ready for work, baby,”_

Tim said, his tone cheeky and happy as I tried to keep silent about the hell going on inside of me. I knew exactly what his smile looked like. It was insanely beautiful, ever so crystal clear I could sing it like a melody in my heart, yet my brain was filled with images of the dream I had last night.

_“Love?”_ he asked, his tone going from sheer happiness to worry more and more for every moment that passed of me standing still and quiet. My bones were frozen and my eyes went to the floor. His voice made the room so warm around me, but I could feel my heart bumping faster each fragment of second. 

He sat up and I managed to move. My eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so when he turned on the small light on his bedside table it bothered my eyes a bit. I saw him clearer. The shadows playing on his collarbones and jawline, his tiny curls highlighted by the warm shade of the bedside table lamp, the obvious concern spelt out all across his face.

_"Love, come on, don't take it to sleep, whatever it may be," _ he added, making my eyes and his meet in just one chin lift. 

_“I just remembered a nightmare from last night,”_ I shrugged and tried to brush it off but the uneasy feeling in my stomach was growing. Tim could tell, like he always could, even when my tongue was tied to the very back of my throat, as if a cat swallowed it entirely. 

_“A nightmare?”_ He shifted in his position. I could tell he wanted me ridiculously closer so I sat down. Now my bones were quivering and on the verge of snapping in half as I sat down on the soft covers and bouncy mattress.

_“Yeah,”_ I sighed and tried to ignore the growing ball of anxiety that was reaching my throat as I remembered more details from the dream.

_”Do you want to tell me about it, love?”_ He asked and it felt like every word was oh so absolutely carefully thought out and beautifully spoken yet his now deeper voice was the most detailed paint of utter worry. 

_“It’s weird, it had so many details...it was like...”_ I laughed tiredly and tried to play it off like it was nothing but he knew it definitely wasn’t.

_"Like?"_ He had one big _"Come on, tell me it, please. Don't make me get it off you."_ cartel written all over him and I read it everywhere. 

_“What happened?”_

_“I lost you,”_I said. There it was, the crack in my voice I had been expecting. I didn’t know why the nightmare was affecting me like this. It just felt so real and it was so unlike my other dreams and nightmares I’d had. 

_“Lost me?”_ He kept quizzing me patiently gently. I shook my head immediately and caught his gaze with mine. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed and he was slightly leaned forward. He wanted to engulf me but was cautious and delicate not to suffocate me with his words. He could never suffocate me, even if he tried.

_“No... It... It wasn't that way, just,"_

_"Just..." _ He sent the caution to hell and lifted my face up in his hands, our eyes met. 

_“You got run over by a car,”_ I explained and looked down on my hands, completely lame in my lap. I was almost certain I’d actually felt his blood in my palms last night. I knew I hadn’t but the memories were so intense now that distinguishing reality from dream was getting harder.

_“You bled out in my arms,”_ I cried. No tears. Just the feeling of something desperately wanting to pour out of me.

_“Shit...”_ He mumbled, _"Shit shit shit"_ wrapping me in his arms, rocking me back and forth so tightly. A lullaby, wave after wave in a not any calm sea.

_“And I had to like live without you and it went on forever and it was so-“_

_“Ssshhhh,_” He hushed me and held me down and away from the scary memories of my nightmare. 

_"Baby, look at me, I'm here, it's been awful, but it's **not** _-A kiss landed on my forehead- _real."_

Losing him and being forced to live life without him was definitely my biggest fear. He had saved me so many times, from myself and everything else that’s ever been a hazard to me. I couldn’t imagine a life without him. No way that was any kind of possible. No, not at all. 

_“I’m being so silly, I know,”_I sighed and he shook his head disagreeably. He kept quiet though and waited for me to keep talking.

_“But I’ve never had a nightmare like that before... It felt so real, and like-”_

I looked down on my open palms again and felt the blood in them again.

_“-It just terrified me... That’s the last thing I want.. You know, to lose you. I die if I do,"_ I shrugged. I felt so small but his hands met mine as he wrapped me in his again, lacing them to let them rest on his lower back. 

_“I know, I know my love... And you know I'd die without you."_ His lips pecked a kiss on my tip nose and his thumb drew calming and soothing patterns on my lower lip, I bit it lightly and kissed it, looking deep into it, knowing that my whole self has them tattooed all over, as a code, my code for how happiness feels and is like. His touch. 

_“I know,"_ I sighed through a serene smile, letting my tears fall over my face. 

_"I’m alive though,”_ He chirped and I chuckled as he leaned down to try and make eye contact with me. I obeyed and looked up before he got the chance to tilt my head up with his hand again. 

_" Someone will observe my snoring and melt tomorrow at 7am. And I can't wait for that someone to be back home to me after work."_

_"Someone owns a buttcheck slap._

_"Baby, that turns me on..."_ He chuckled louder. 

_“Come here,”_ He mumbled into my mouth, forgetting the fact that we were tied already and tackled me down under him on the bed. He left one small kiss on my nose and one on my lips before letting me go, leaving me in complete awe.

_“Maybe..”_ He began and we both crawled under the covers. 

_“... Cuddling will help my baby, have a nice dream..”_ speculated. I smiled, not necessarily at the cutest words, but at the way he talked with such a deep silky voice and sent me into a deeper trance with every word.

_"“Hope so,”_ I laughed, his heart beat echoing all over me as he wrapped his right arm around my torso and pulled me into him, my back against his chest. I fell deeper in love with everything about his presence and all over again the longer I felt him pressed against me, as I sarting to let myself drift further off to sleep with every heavy breath that fell on my earlobe. I didn’t mind how loud his breathing was. I loved how he blocked everything else out.

**Author's Note:**

> _Lie awake under the stars, lie awake under the stars._   
_I call your name..._
> 
> ALSO NOTES: Having nightmares should be banned thing.


End file.
